An Interrupted Event
by evgrrl09
Summary: It's Garcia's wedding day and Morgan's girlfriend is convinced he should tell her about his feelings. Will he step up and spill his feelings or will he forever keep his feelings buried? ONESHOT M/G


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. It's all CBS'.**

Derek sat in the pew, his girlfriend Maggie sitting next to him. The church was decorated beautifully, lilies and roses all over. The lighting was soft and people were smiling as they waited for the bride to appear. Everyone was smiling. Everyone but Derek.

They were attending Penelope's wedding and soon he was going to never going to be able to tell her how he felt. He was out of options.

"This is great, seeing your best friend get married right?" Maggie asked cheerfully.

Maggie was wonderful. She was kind and smart and funny. But the problem was she wasn't quirky as Penelope, she was genuinely beautiful inside and out as Penelope, nor was she silly as Penelope. She wasn't the love of his life.

Kevin didn't deserve her. He was unworthy. Everyday Derek watched him treat Penelope less than he should have. He belittled her and didn't apologize when she became upset about it. He grumbled constantly about her job and her relationship with Derek. Yet through it all she seemed to love him. It made no sense to him, but Derek couldn't seem to come clean with his feelings. If Penelope was happy, then he would suck it up and deal with it.

She would go on to live happily ever after, and he would be with women who could never compare to the love of his life.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Amazing." Maggie looked at him oddly, but turned to the other side of her to talk to Prentiss. She realized her boyfriend was too deep in thought, likely thinking about Penelope. Maggie wasn't stupid. She knew Derek was in love with his best friend and that he always would be. It was in the way he looked at her, it was in the way he spoke about her. The day they'd witnessed Kevin Lynch's proposal, the look on his face represented all the devastation in the world. No one was more distraught in the world at that moment than Derek Morgan.

Derek's mind was reeling at a million miles an hour. His pain intensified tenfold when the string quartet began to play and Hotch began to escort Penelope down the aisle. She looked absolutely beautiful and Derek's heart began to break. Her smile was brilliant and her eyes were only on Kevin who was standing tall, his face extremely happy. Hotch gave Penelope's hand to Kevin and the ceremony officially began.

Sweat began to break out on Derek's forehead. His palms clenched to fists. "Dearly beloved," the priest began. As he kept speaking, Derek's throat was dry and his eyes started to tear up. Watching Penelope and Kevin stare at each other made him realize that maybe he _was_ destined for loneliness.

As the priest kept on going, Derek's mind went to all the memories of him and Penelope that he cherished so. Like Alaska.

"_I kinda love you, Derek Morgan," Penelope said, tears swimming in her eyes. Alaska changed things for her and Derek was helping her get through it._

_Pulling her into his arms and resting his chin on her head, Derek replied, "I kinda love you, Penelope Garcia." And Derek meant it, only he meant it wholeheartedly. He didn't just "kinda" love Penelope. He loved her with every fiber of his being. No one in the world gave him more joy than her in life. His heart was with her at all times, even when they weren't together._

Next to him, Maggie leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Derek, you need to tell her." Shocked, Derek turned to look at her and cock his eyebrow. His eyes very clearly said _huh_? She leaned in again and whispered, "You need to object to this wedding. You need to tell Penelope how you feel."

"Maggie, what the hell are you talking about?" he hissed quietly. "Tell her how I feel? I don't feel that way about her."

Looking at him sadly, she shook her head and said, "Yes. You do. If you don't do it now, then you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. And you'll be extremely unhappy."

Derek studied Maggie's face and realized she was right. She was spot on. He opened his mouth to whisper something to her again, but then stopped short. Nodding, he realized what he had to do.

"If there is anyone who had just cause as to why these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. Immediately, Derek stood up and shouted, to the shock of everyone in his room, "I do!" There were several gasps throughout the church and Derek moved to step into the aisle way. "I object."

Penelope turned to face him, a mix between hurt, anger, and confusion on her face. Kevin next to her looked furious and he said, "Oh, yeah? And why do you object, _Agent Morgan_?"

Derek wasn't even tempted to look at Kevin; his eyes were only on Penelope. "Penelope, don't marry him. Don't marry him because I'm in love with you and I love you more than anyone else will. You're my God-given solace, Baby Girl and I know I can love you and respect you in a way he never can."

Penelope stepped forward and walked towards him. She stopped in front of him and he could see her eyes were swimming with tears. Her face was pale and she brought her hand up to smack him across the face. She did it again and whispered, "Why now? Why are you telling me this? You've had eight years – _eight years_ – to tell me this!"

Taking her face in his hands and was relieved when she didn't remove them. "Baby Girl, I'm a damn coward and I've never been able to tell you because of that. And I am so sorry. But I'm never going to stop loving you. And I'm sure you love me too."

She was silent for a moment, tears rolling down her cheeks. Behind her Kevin shouted, "Penny, you can't be serious –" Before he could finish, Penelope threw her arms around Derek and hugged him tightly to her . In turn, his arms came around her and he buried his face in her neck. The entire church was silent as if they were the only two in the room. Kevin's voice broke through. "Penny!"

"Of course, I love you," she whispered to Derek. "I've always loved you." Breaking away from him, she went back up to the altar and removed her engagement ring, pressing it back into Kevin's hand. "I'm so sorry," she said before rushing back to Derek to take his hand. "Okay." She wiped some tears away from her face and they made their way out of the church.

When they made their way towards his car, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her for the very first time. Fireworks exploded all around them and the sweet taste of her mouth filled his senses. This kiss was proof at just how much they fit together. His tongue gained access to her mouth and she responded with as much passion as she could muster.

"Somehow I always knew our first kiss would be this magical," she murmured against his lips. "I love you, Sugar."

Kissing her nose this time, he whispered, "I love you too, Baby Girl."

**So, what do you guys think?**


End file.
